That's my spot
by zina-shipper-2016
Summary: Raven loves her sport in the library, unfortunately some-one else does too. One-shot for now, will update if I get enough support.


**Prompt: You always steal my super comfy reading spot in the library and I'm sick of waiting for you to leave so I guess I'll just have to sit on you.**

Raven loved the university's library. Well to bbe more specific, she loved her spot in the libray. It was nestled in a corner of the library behind a heater and next to a window so she could watch people walk past the TonDC fountain (a memorial built for those who were killed when a fratenity house exploded) and it was angled in a way that even when the sun was shining, it didn't shine into her sport or her eyes. It was also hidden by the bookcases giving her privacy and had an electrical socket to charge her phone and laptop. Yes it was her little piece of heaven. But appartently it was someone else's little piece of heaven as well.

Every time for the past few weeks whenever she went to the library, there he was in her spot. He was pretty scrawny and had a mess of dark brown locks and the most meltable chcoclate brwon eyes. He always wore a denim jacket and t-shirts with different phrases on them everytime – some funny, some with chemistry puns and some with **really** offensive messages on them (her personnal favourites). Oh and the googles. The goggles were always glued to his head no matter what. It was really frustrating, every time she saw himthere she had to find a new place to sit and those places weren't as good.

And there he was again. Raven swallowed a scream of pure frustration and resisted the urge to throw her book at him. All she wanted to do was **read**. She couldn't read at work, the heating was broken and it was December – she'd freeze. Home was out too. Clarke and Bellamy were currently in a screaming match, due to Clarke buying Bellamy's seventeen – year old sister Octavia a cute (read: sexy) dress for her mother's Christmas party. It was World War Three back there and Octavia and Miller were just egging them on. Here was her only option and she wanted her spot. 'Well cute boy, who I was hoping to bang' she thought, 'looks like your out of a spot.' Straightening her posture, she marched over to the boy and her spot. It took a few minutes for him to realise that she was there, but when he looked up into her eyes, Raven felt a strange fluttering feeling in her stomach. ''Can I help you?'' he asked. Crossing her arms, Raven looked him dead in the eye and spoke in a tone that brokered no arguments ''that's my spot. Get out of my spot.''

Blinking the boy looked her up and down before simply saying ''no'' and going back to his book. **Now** she really had to dig deep to stop herself from getting banned from the library by hitting him with her book. Well if he wasn't going to move, she was just going to sit there anyway.

''Alright'' Raven said, before plopping down onto his lap. ''Hey what do you think you're doing?'' he cried, blushing a really cute shade of red. ''It's your own fault'' Raven said, wiggling a bit to make herself more comfortable, ''you wouldn't move out of my spot, now shut up so I can read.'' Said boy grumbled for a minute before settling down and getting absorbed in his book again.

Actually Raven really liked this. He was much warmer than the heater and his lap was really comfortable. She couldn't believe that she didn't think of this before. He also had a strange mixture of scents that were surprisingly comfortable; like chemicals, moonshine and chocolate cake. And judging by the little smile on his face, he was enjoying this just as much as she was.

Eventually though, he looked at his phone and started to move off the chair. ''Well – um whoever you are, while this has been a lot of fun, but I need to go.'' ''Same goggle-boy'' Raven grinned, getting off his lap so he could get up. ''And the name's Raven.'' ''Ok Raven, I'm Jasper'' he grinned and started to move away. Raven liked seeing him smile, it seemed to make the world light up and her heart flutter more. ''See you around'' he called, giving her a little wave. ''Back at ya'' she called.

And every time she went into the library from then on, there he was in the same spot. But now she always sat on his lap.


End file.
